A Different Kind of 'Friend'
by xJacquiex
Summary: *New Story* The five survivors have just gotten back from Heavenly Host. Ayumi and Yoshiki are both finding it difficult to move on. Will supporting each other be what they need? Will Ayumi fall for Yoshiki or will she convince herself Satoshi is right for her? Ayumi x Yoshiki Rated T for Tohko!


**Hey everyone,**

**It's me, xJacquiex finally starting a new story are 3 million years! I hope you all enjoy my new story and are excited for plenty more chapters! It's been a while! How have you been? Done anything new? Well, I can't hear you but anyway PM me ideas or leave them in the reviews and I will be sure to get back to you!**

**Enjoy :3**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi sat in normal seat in her normal class on a normal Tuesday. Normal? _No._ Strange? Awkward? Confusing? _Yes. _

_No one seems to remember them..._ She thought trying to make it look like she was actually focusing on class.

No. This day was certainly _not _normal. If it was she would have actually been focusing on class like she _should_ be.

"What am I doing? I've got to focus." Ayumi mumbled under her breath.

_How can I after yesterday? I'm being stupid. I should expect myself to be able to focus on some ridiculous school work I already know. Couldn't he teach us something new!_

_Pfft. Even if he did its not like I could concentrate anyway... At least this way I'm not missing out on anything. But why didn't he mention the names of the people who died in Heavenly Host?_ Ayumi could feel tears welling in the brim of her eyes.

She had spent the previous night crying and, well... she wasn't about to get anymore strange looks today.

When the five survivors began to tell there classmates about the unfortunate fates there friends had met no one seemed to know who they were. The only responses they received were:

"Who the hell are they? And cursed school? Come on Shinozaki your stories are usually better than that!"

And.

"Okay did you guys dream up a whole life's scenario?"

But most of all.

"You guys are freaking crazy!"

Ayumi sat in her seat praying that class would end and she would be able to go home for the day. Her family treated the situation fairly lightly considering that there daughter came home 5 days late from school. They acted as if... nothing was even wrong. That they never left...

What if they never did go to Heavenly Host? What if it was all... a dream? No, no how could it be I know the pain I felt was real. I know it.

"Shinozaki? Shinozaki?" Ayumi felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Yoshiki.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Uh, the bell went and its time to go home." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_What is with him, he's been like this alot lately... hehe, he looks kinda cute. Ugh! Snap outta it! This is not the time!  
_

Ayumi looked around the room and noticed that just about everyone had left except for the teacher who was still packing up her stuff.

"Oh, right." Ayumi said watching the teacher as she exited the classroom and shut the door behind her.

Ayumi immediately burst into tears. "MS YUI!" she screamed bawling her eyes out.

Yoshiki looked at her unsure of what to do. He came to the conclusion that he should try to comfort her.

"Shinozaki... don't cry..." Yoshiki said wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Don't cry..." Yoshiki said trying to hold back his tears as a sobbing Ayumi cried into his shirt.

"Just... don't cry..." he said softly feeling tears come out of his eyes._ It's hard for me too, I'm here for you. _

Ayumi froze in place._ Why do I feel something wet on my neck? Kishinuma? Is he crying?_

"Kishinuma..." Ayumi said softly as she pulls away from the hug.

Yoshiki looks up at Ayumi, eyes red and irritated. Tears falling onto his shirt.

Ayumi takes one look at him and bursts into tears.

Yoshiki pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, we'll work it out, we can fix it." Yoshiki sniffed rubbing her back.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Kishinuma." Ayumi smiled. "You're really a great friend."

Yoshiki smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Ayumi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, I really should have appreciated you more. Without you I wouldn't be here today. So, thanks."

Yoshiki just nodded. He couldn't get a word out and he was pretty sure his face was like a beetroot as well. "I-It's no problem... Y-Your welcome." he stuttered.

Ayumi looked at him strangely and giggled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow? Bye." Ayumi said walking over to her door.

"B-Bye!" Yoshiki said waving. He was just about to walk away when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"By the way," Ayumi started.

"Hm?" Yoshiki turned around.

"You look cute when your blushing." Ayumi giggled.

Yoshiki could feel it. His face was literally about to explode._ Is it even possible to be this red? God get it together Yoshiki! _

"Hehe..." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

Ayumi giggled again at his face before closing the door. _Hehe... He's actually quite attractive in general. Why haven't I noticed before now... NO! Ayumi! STOP! He's your best friend! Plus you like Satoshi girl! Get it together!_

* * *

**Annnnnd chapter complete! Yay! I'd been wanting to finish this story for ages and finally chapter one is done! Tune in next time to see If Ayumi is falling for Yoshiki! Thank you all and good night!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed :3**


End file.
